Un encuentro más
by Resuri-chan
Summary: COMPLETO! Para Serena, despertar con su persona amada significa todo, aunque tan sólo dure un instante y sin importarle eludir la realidad... S&S!
1. El sueño

Este fic fue el resultado de un momento de inspiración, no tiene un tiempo definido, así que eso lo dejo a su imaginación. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos sino de Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**Un** **encuentro** **más**

* * *

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo sentir la contracción de su pupila ante la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación del departamento. Era una mañana despejada, hacía algo de calor pero eso sólo lo hacía más perfecto… si es que se podía. Había pasado una noche hermosísima en compañía de su persona especial…

"Buenos días, bombón"

La chica escuchó el susurro en su oído. Sonrió, esa voz era tan especial para ella, era única y adoraba la manera en la que la llamaba. Sonrió, giró un poco el rostro y lo miró. Estaba a sus espaldas y eso le daba seguridad, se sentía protegida, se sentía completa.

"Buenos días, amor"

El chico besó su frente y le sonrió de una forma sensual. Acto seguido la abrazó con más fuerza y siguió besándola por su cuello. Esos labios la hacían sentirse totalmente poseída, se estremeció y pudo sentir perfectamente como su piel reaccionaba ante el contacto de su acompañante.

"Te amo"

Nuevamente, Serena sonrió, no podía evitarlo, a su lado se sentía feliz y no podía evitar sonreírle para demostrarle la felicidad que le brindaba. Esas palabras las había escuchado tantas veces ya, pero todas eran únicas y diferentes. Tantas veces ya había estado en esta situación y ninguna podía ser igual a otra. Cada encuentro era sagrado, haciendo que su unión fuera cada vez más intensa, llena de sentimientos y emociones.

"Y yo te amo a ti"

Seiya entonces comenzó a acariciar su rostro sin dejar de abrazarla, despejó de su frente un par de cabellos con dulzura y luego acarició sus labios. Los delineó con una sonrisa provocadora y sin decir más la aprisionó en sus besos. La chica no pudo evitar responderle, no quería detenerlo, podría seguir en ese dulce contacto por siempre.

"Seiya…"

Serena comenzó a sonrojarse, sentía perfectamente como la besaba con deseo y cómo su respiración se entrecortaba. Más caricias suaves, más miradas cómplices, más sonrisas por parte de los dos… En un movimiento, Seiya se había colocado encima de ella y comenzaba a acariciar sus hombros.

"Eres hermosa"

Sabía que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada y aún así seguía sonrojándose como si fuera la primera vez, guardando la emoción de sentirse a merced de ese hombre tan tierno y sensual. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, acarició su cabello y se perdió en sus labios.

"Aún es temprano"

Con estas palabras, la rubia rompió el contacto para quedar ahora ella sobre de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Comenzó a besarlo y él sólo pudo rodearla por la cintura para acariciarle la espalda y besar su cuello. En verdad aún era temprano y podían disfrutar un poco más de cada uno. Aún podían amarse unos momentos más, aún podían seguir en ese mar de sensaciones prohibidas, para después volver a la realidad… al destino que le deparaba en brazos de otro hombre…

* * *

**Hola, sí, sé que es algo ambiguo este fic pero me pareció más interesante así, obviamente Serena sigue con Darien y sigue existiendo el futuro pero se decidió por Seiya.  
Espero les haya gustado**

**Resuri-chan**


	2. El despertar

Hola a todos, he decidido continuar un poco este fic, porque después de todo la idea se puede desarrollar más... y pues aquí me tienen de nuevo retomándolo!

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Si les cae bien Darien o no les agrada la pareja S&S, por favor NO lean este fic, tal vez esta ocasión si me exceda un poco. Bueno, no en este capítulo, pero en general será así. Gracias!**

* * *

**Un encuentro más**

**Capítulo II.  
El despertar.**

* * *

¿Cómo sucedió todo? No lo sé, Seiya me besa y con un simple roce ya estremece mi piel, causándome sensaciones indescriptibles… pero ahora que lo pienso no estoy segura de cómo sucedió… 

Recuerdo que en el momento menos esperado, me encontré perdida en sus brazos, en sus labios, en su aroma y es que Seiya no tuvo que hacer gran cosa para que yo lo besara… tan sólo regresar.

Eso es…

Él regresó, tal cómo se lo pedí tantas veces a las estrellas cuando me iba a la cama. Cada noche la misma oración, la misma intención y la misma esperanza. Cuando lo volví a ver mis pies me traicionaron y perdí el equilibrio junto con mi conciencia. Así es, al creer estar en un sueño me desmayé y no supe qué más pasó. Hasta que, encantada por el sonido de su voz cantándome al oído, abrí los ojos y me perdí en esa mirada azul.

Él sonrió como siempre me sonreía e irónicamente nunca admiraba… todo por pensar en otro hombre, en Darien, pues en un principio él se había convertido en mi sueño hecho realidad, pero ahora es diferente y no quiero pensar más en eso, el punto es el presente, mi relación con Seiya, esta hermosa relación de casi dos años, lo sé algunos lo llaman vivir en una mentira, otros ser infiel, pero yo no creo que sea una mentira, vivir con él es tan real como siempre había soñado desde niña y no es una infidelidad, porque la infidelidad sólo se da cuando hay una relación de por medio y no llamaría relación a mi "noviazgo" con Darien, más bien es obligación.

Pero nuevamente me desvío del tema: Seiya. Efectivamente, llevo a su lado casi dos años, y no sé qué haré el día en que deba regresar definitivamente a la realidad, al destino porque algún día tendré que dejarlo regresar a su país mientras que yo me prepare para una coronación que no deseo. Cielos! Tengo 19 años! Mis sueños van mucho más allá de convertirme en una princesa de ensueño. Mi verdadero sueño es lograr mi felicidad al lado de otra persona a quien quiera por ser quien es. No por ser quien me digan que tengo que amar.

Durante este tiempo me he jurado ser fuerte, ser constante, ser optimista, pero lo inevitable se acerca más y más. Cuando estoy con Darien entiendo eso, sé que el futuro dejará de ser futuro y convertirse en presente. Cuando estoy con Seiya sé que el presente es lo que importa porque no puedo vivir esperando un futuro, debo entender que lo que hago ahora es lo que está pasando en este momento, que si paso todo el tiempo esperanzada en el futuro desperdiciaré mi vida y momentos tan hermosos como este jamás volverán.

Sí, momentos como este. Cuando despierto al lado de la persona que más amo en este mundo, al lado de mi Seiya. Es tan lindo verlo dormir, se ve tan tranquilo… y yo que pensaba que era un chico revoltoso y presumido! Qué tiempos aquellos! Cuando lo conocí, y pensé que sólo era un tipo tratando de conquistarme… que irónico. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, así fue, desde el primer momento en que estuvimos frente a frente me conquistó, la diferencia fue que yo no lo noté.

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita, en ese entonces ni siquiera estaba segura de que se tratara de una cita romántica, por el contrario me preocupé por divertirme a su lado aunque sé que arruiné varios momentos pensando en Darien. Pero al final, ambos estuvimos a gusto durante todo el rato. Ahora entiendo que eso no era una amistad, sino una diferente forma de compartir un amor. Tal como pasó en casa de mis padres, cuando cuidó de mí toda la noche, esperando al supuesto ladrón que jamás existió. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nadie más hubiera llegado, tal vez me hubiera confesado la verdad sobre Fighter, pero no importa, de cualquier forma ese día también compartimos muchas cosas, juntos, enfrente de otros. Cosa que no ha vuelto a suceder en todo este tiempo. ¿Todo por qué? Por miedo

Miedo a la reacción de las chicas, a la reacción de Darien, aunque estaría en todo su derecho pues teóricamente estoy con él. Y no hace falta que Rei me lo vuelva a repetir, suficiente tuve esa ocasión cuando Seiya me confesó sus sentimientos y ella secamente me dijo que no podía pensar en nadie más que Darien, y que de otra forma estaría lastimando a Seiya… Si Rei supiera que en lugar de tomar su consejo, hice todo lo contrario…. No quiero ni pensar… decir que me mataría sería poco, por eso mismo es que vuelvo al inicio: a callar las cosas.

Porque claro, el día en que se fueron las tres Starlights junto a su princesa, sentí un vacío en mi ser que tuve que callar, así como tantas noches mirando al cielo, cuidándome de Luna para que no viera mi súplica, mi llanto… cuando callaba todo mi tormento. Así también callé el día en que lo volví a ver, frente a mí, en el parque, como la primera vez que lo vi. Allí nuestra plática fue hermosa, las confesiones fueron muy gratas, porque ese día él me confesó que su vida jamás podría volver a ser la misma sin mí. Pero en ese entonces yo todavía no terminaba de aceptar el amor que le profeso. Y volví a callar, hasta que por mí misma descubrí que si el destino y el futuro eran tan grandes; mi amor por Seiya también.

Recuerdo la tarde en que quise decírselo, nunca lo hice. No hizo falta, para ese entonces había entendido que las palabras sobraban, algo que jamás me había ocurrido. Saber expresar todo sin palabras es especial y sólo puedo hacerlo a su lado. Ese día lo besé, no esperé a saber su reacción y lo abracé pidiéndole que jamás me dejara, que siempre estuviera a mi lado, y hasta ahora así ha sido.

Por eso no puedo responder cómo fue… porque no sé en qué momento me enamoré de él ni en qué momento comencé a amarlo, lo único que sé es que el día en que lo noté, ya el amor había actuado. Y ahora acariciando sus cabellos sobre mi vientre, sé que no hay lugar más bello que nuestra habitación, en donde hemos compartido un sinfín de noches juntos, donde hemos sido nosotros mismos sin temor a los demás y donde Seiya me ha demostrado su capacidad de amar…

¿Qué si nadie se ha dado cuenta? Lo dudo mucho, hemos tenido mucho cuidado, a pesar de que saben que Seiya está en la Tierra, nadie se imaginaría que vive en mi departamento, así como nadie sabe que en realidad lleva dos años y medio en la Tierra. Tal vez la única persona que lo sepa es Kakyuu porque a pesar de todos los problemas que en un momento tuvimos con ella, ahora nos apoya y fue ella misma quien retiró toda obligación sobre Fighter y me dejó ser feliz al lado del hermoso, exitoso y encantador cantante Seiya Kou.

"Buenos días, preciosa" Siento un beso muy suave en mi mejilla. Seiya me mira aún adormilado, es tan tierno…

"Hola¿no quieres dormir un poco más?" no puedo evitar consentirlo…!

"¿Y perderme de esto?" comienza a besar mi cuello "Ni loco" dice en un suspiro mientras besa mis labios. Yo no digo nada, sólo dejo que él me consienta a su manera "¿en qué pensabas?"

"Pensé que estabas dormido" lo miro algo asombrada "¿acaso fingías dormir?"

"No, pero tu carita me dice que estuviste pensando un largo rato"

"Sólo pensé en nosotros, en todo lo que ha pasado"

"¿Y bien?" pregunta rodeándome con sus brazos

"Siempre llego a la misma conclusión: no podría ser más perfecto"

Sonríe mientras me libera de su abrazo para dejarme tomar mi ropa. Igualmente sale de la cama y comienza a preparar sus cosas "¿Alguna petición para el desayuno?" me pregunta aún adormilado

"No, lo que prepares estará bien" sonrío y me meto a la regadera, después de todo, los lunes él se encarga de los deberes mientras yo disfruto un rato más de mi cama o de la regadera "Te alcanzo en un momento"

Y así es mi mañana perfecta, disfrutando de la compañía de Seiya, disfrutando de mi privacidad a pesar de compartir todo con él y disfrutar de mi libertad antes de verme involucrada en un destino que no deseo.

--S&S--

"Estuvo delicioso, cariño. Gracias" Serena besó la frente de Seiya mientras se disponía a tomar sus cosas y salir hacia la universidad, después de todo era su último día para meter horarios decentes, y quería que ese siguiente semestre también tuviera un horario corrido que le permitiera regresar con Seiya lo antes posible.

"Cuídate. ¿Te espero para comer?"

"Sí. Prometo no tardarme nada"

"Entonces prepararé algo delicioso"

"No te molestes, amor. Regresaré temprano para cocinar yo" terminó de prepararse, lo abrazó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y se deleitaba con la mano de Seiya deslizándose por su cintura "Te amo muchísimo" y salió de su hogar.

--S&S--

Fue una suerte haber elegido los mejores horarios, ahora todo estaba listo y Serena se disponía a tomar el autobús de regreso a casa, pero eso no sucedió. Ante ella en la puerta principal, se encontraba Darien. Sintió cómo su cabeza dio de vueltas y sintió deseos de salir corriendo hacia la otra entrada, pero era tarde. Ya la había visto.

"Hola, Serena"

"Hola" dijo secamente mientras lo terminaba de alcanzar "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" dijo esbozando una sonrisa madura, tal vez demasiado insípida comparada con la que cerraba los ojos antes de dormir "Sólo quería verte" la besó, haciendo que Serena se sintiera culpable, no quería engañar a Darien, pero su destino era su destino y por otra parte no quería lastimar a Seiya… "¿Comemos juntos?"

--S&S--

Seiya veía impaciente el reloj, estaba preocupado, ansioso, nervioso. Realmente odiaba no poder acompañar a Serena en sus actividades tanto como él deseaba, porque varias veces salían juntos y aparentaban ser sólo amigos, pero por eso mismo no podía estar con ella en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar como deseaba, pero todo tenía un precio, y eso era la estabilidad del reino de su amada. Definitivamente a él también le importaba Kinmoku, sabía que pronto regresaría a su planeta, a sus camaradas y a su princesa, pero mientras podía seguir al lado de su bombón, no quería desperdiciar momento alguno.

En su meditación perdió 5 minutos de espera, volviendo a la realidad miró el reloj nuevamente. "Bombón…"

Posiblemente habría encontrado a alguna de sus amigas o incluso al que creía ser su novio, porque para Seiya estaba claro que Serena lo había escogido. Sí, seguramente era ese tipo. No lo odiaba, sólo que tampoco le caía bien, de hecho no tenía celos de él, al fin y al cabo el corazón de Serena le pertenecía pero jamás le perdonaría el sufrimiento que hizo pasarle a Serena Tsukino y a Sailor Moon al no haber estado a su lado por un largo tiempo excusándose con la llegada de Galaxia.

"Por favor! Aunque Galaxia no hubiera llegado a la Tierra, él se hubiera ido por todo un año!" se encontró reclamándole al aire de la cocina. Después rió, nadie más lo oiría, así que no le importó y por tercera vez miró el reloj. "De acuerdo bombón, te prometí que te esperaría a comer, aún eso signifique comer esto a las 1 de la madrugada" dijo mirando el suculento platillo que preparó. Él había prometido esperarla para comer con ella, así que hasta ese momento haría otra cosa.

--S&S--

Serena no supo nada más, el tiempo se detuvo, las lágrimas se deslizaron en automático por sus mejillas sin dejarla reaccionar. Sus ojos demostraban gran asombro, incluso miedo. No, no era miedo, era pánico. Con sus finos dedos cubría delicadamente sus labios que por más que deseaba no podían mantenerse cerrados gracias a lo que tenía enfrente: su sortija de compromiso.

Darien no la había terminado de mostrar cuando la chica comenzó a llorar, y lo que para él eran lágrimas de alegría, para Serena y todo aquél que conociera la verdad, eran lágrimas de negación, frustración y sobretodo dolor.

"Oh, Serena ven aquí" dijo Darien al verla tan 'alegre' "Hoy quería que fuera un día muy especial, porque quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Ahora que he terminado mis estudios, me siento más que preparado para poderme casar contigo y formar el hogar que desde siempre hemos deseado. Dime, princesa¿aceptas casarte conmigo?"

"_Seiya!! Seiya!!! Esto no puede ser…. Oh Seiya! Qué voy a hacer… claro que es un día especial porque como todos los días pude despertar junto a él, pero… esto es… esto es… terrible! No puedo creerlo! Pensé que Darien esperaría más tiempo, pensé que aún tenía más tiempo… Por favor no! Dime que es una broma, dime que eso no pasará… ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando, Serena Tsukino?! Recuerda el sacrificio y el acuerdo en el que quedaron Seiya y tú… Debes estar loca si echas a perder todo lo que han pasado" _se decía a ella misma mientras sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, pero de golpe regresó a la realidad y entendió que Darien estaba esperando su respuesta… fingió una sonrisa, una bella sonrisa, una que sólo podía dársela sinceramente a Seiya "Sí"

La respuesta fue tan suave que Darien a penas la escuchó pero sin importar eso su rostro tomó una expresión de triunfo, como si por fin hubiera alcanzado su objetivo mientras tanto Serena no sólo se reprochaba haber respondido, sino que además en esos momentos maldijo el momento en que salió de casa pensando en que regresaría con buenas noticias…

--S&S--

Seiya se encontraba en el sofá recostado, tal vez había comenzado a desvariar, cuando tenía hambre, tenía hambre… y haber soportado casi 3 horas de retraso para su hora de la comida lo estaba matando. Por eso terminó por recostarse en el sillón y conciliar el sueño hasta que su bombón regresara.

Escuchó el crujido de la puerta, se incorporó de inmediato y notó que un par de coletitas hermosas cruzaban el vestíbulo, iba a decir algo pero se guardó las palabras, lo que más deseaba era besarla, decirle cuán preocupado había estado y sobretodo que la había extrañado como un loco.

"Bom…!" comenzó a decir eufóricamente pero al quedar a dos pasos de Serena observó sus ojitos hinchados y su mirada perdida " ¿bombón?"

Serena se acercó hasta recargar su frente en su pecho y comenzar a sollozar nuevamente, recorrió con sus manos la espalda del chico aferrándose a su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento, Seiya inmediatamente la abrazó y besó su cabello, después trató de decir algo pero quedó mudo. Serena había comenzado

"En mis sueños más hermosos, este día nunca había llegado" dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "… pero la pesadilla ya comenzó y hoy fue el día"

Seiya entendía pero no quería entender, lo peor fue cuando Serena sacó de su bolsa el dichoso anillo Seiya se asombró y notó que Serena enterraba más su rostro en su cuerpo, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

"No llores" pidió estrechándola por la espalda "Te amo, Serena"

Serena se separó, raras veces decía su nombre, haciendo que fuera muy especial cada ocasión, pero no fue eso lo que la asombró sino la voz quebrada del pelinegro. Giró un poco el rostro y notó la lucha que mantenía por no llorar peor sus ojos lo traicionaron y las lágrimas recorrían también las mejillas de Seiya.

"Perdóname" dijo entre suspiros debido al llanto "Soy débil, soy una tonta, perdóname Seiya"

"Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría" dijo abrazándola aún más "y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo porque sé que eso es lo que tu deseas, el bienestar de todos y la construcción de tu reino"

"Seiya…"

"Te amo" dijo nuevamente y la tomó por la cintura, para después elevarla un poco del suelo hasta la cocina "Preparé algo que te gusta"

Seiya sabía que Serena siempre guardaría algo de apetito para compartirlo con él y por eso con delicadeza la colocó en la cocina y se dedicó a servirle su comida.

--S&S--

Serena comía lentamente aunque Seiya sin poder evitarlo devoró su plato causándole una pequeña sonrisa a ella. Él era siempre tan divertido…!

"¿Quieres algo más?" preguntó antes de recogerle el plato limpio

"Sí" dijo levantándose hasta rodearlo por la espalda "Quiero ir a nuestra habitación"

Seiya acariciaba sus brazos y sonrió, volteó a verla y la besó. Le dio la mano y ambos subieron. Entraron a la habitación, lentamente cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas. Serena más que nada se dedicaba a besarlo suave pero pasionalmente mientras Seiya ágilmente la llevaba a la cama; como de costumbre se metieron debajo de las sábanas y comenzaron el hermoso ritual que ambos conocían perfectamente.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, la mirada de ambos reflejaba muchas sensaciones, miedo, tristeza… pero aún con ello lo que más sobresalía era su brillo inigualable, lo que podía significar solamente lo mucho que se amaban.

Ese encuentro sería hermoso como todos los otros, pero sería más lento, más sutil. Sería la forma de profesarse todo lo que estaban sufriendo y a la vez todo lo que se amaban.

--S&S--

Por la noche, Seiya la besaba tiernamente en el cuello mientras aún la abrazaba de espaldas, ella acariciaba sus brazos desnudos tras los cuales escondía su cuerpo. Su cabello permanecía esparcido por las almohadas y las sábanas dándole un aspecto angelical. Él simplemente comenzó a besarla mientras ella lloraba un poco más. Su alma estaba destrozada.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó consternada

"Una promesa" le sonrió como sólo ella conocía "Prométeme que serás feliz"

"No puedo" dijo con la voz quebrada "No puedo. Sólo te amo a ti, Seiya"

"Pero para lograr lo que deseas necesitas cumplir con lo que te piden" dijo dulcemente "Estoy seguro de que te verás hermosa en el vestido"

"Seiya… tal vez lo mejor sería que… tú no—"

"Claro que sí iré" dijo decidido aún conservando el brillo en su mirada "no me perdería lo hermosa que seguramente estarás"

Serena no pudo decir nada más, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y esta vez comenzó a besar a Seiya tan rápido como se lo permitían sus labios, obviamente él respondió de la misma manera

"Seiya…" susurró con un toque de sensualidad en su voz "Sólo quiero ser tuya…" dicho esto volvió a besarlo

* * *

**Hola... sniff sniff... ni yo me creo que escribí esto, pero bueno... la historia ya se entramó, trataré de no hacer un fic largo, de hecho el capítulo me quedó más extenso de lo que pensé. Otro punto importante es que como dije antes, este fic estará enfocado únicamente a Serena y Seiya, con una mínima intervención de los demás...**

**Por favor dejen review. No sé que más decir... así que me despido.**

**Resuri-chan**


	3. La despedida

Este fanfiction fue realizado con el único propósito de escribir lo que pienso acerca de la serie además de agregar una alternativa a la historia de Sailor Moon.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi

Advertencia: Es un fic **Seiya & Serena**. Todo aquél que quiera a Darien o no le caiga bien Seiya por favor no lo lea, gracias.

* * *

**Un encuentro más.**

**Capítulo III.  
Despedida.**

_

* * *

_

_Tantas noches dormí soñando en realizar mis ilusiones, en estar al lado de la persona que amaba… mi sueño, por más estúpido que pareciera era simplemente eso, ser una hermosa novia y casarme con el hombre de mis sueños. Darien… siempre fuiste el hombre ideal… pero no para mí. Realmente me amas pero jamás lo he sentido, me dices que soy tu universo y tu vida, que por mí darías todo, pero tantas veces he necesitado un abrazo, un beso, una caricia y no la he recibido por tus nervios infantiles de que todo el mundo te ve¿te avergonzaba tanto? Espera! No debo enojarme hoy, al menos no ahora…hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de mis padres, mí despedida de soltera._

_Sin embargo en lugar de estar emocionada e ilusionada estoy al borde del llanto._

_Seiya._

_Mi Seiya…_

_Este es el primer paso para dejarte ir… para siempre._

--S&S--

Serena salió de la regadera, se enredó en una toalla de conejitos y comenzó a secar su cabello mientras se dirigía a la habitación, allí estaba sentado Seiya, parecía estar esperándola, tenía una sonrisa melancólica. Vestía tan casual como siempre, pero esta vez su porte no era tan refinado, más bien estaba apagado.

Al verla salir, inmediatamente cambió su actitud y amplio su sonrisa tratando de parecer feliz. Serena separó sus labios para pronunciar su nombre pero los volvió a cerrar.

"¿Sabes?" rompió el silencio con una voz quebrada "Soy un idiota. Hoy no debería estar aquí, debería estar trabajando en una canción para la disquera, debería estar feliz tratando de animarte por buscar tu felicidad, debería decirte lo afortunada que eres de tener tantas amigas que desean que cumplas tus ideales y debería desearte lo mejor para tu día, sin embargo aquí me tienes bombón"

"Seiya…!" se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle mojarle la ropa "Seiya…!" sollozaba en sus brazos "Perdóname"

El chico no podía responder ese abrazo, no debía, pero sentir el estremecimiento de la rubio hizo que la rodeara por la cintura y besar sus hombros desnudos.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi dulce bombón. Quise esperarte para decirte que aunque no hayas tenido elección para este destino, siempre serás libre de hacerlo como tú desees, debes ser feliz y no vivir en un infierno, aunque yo no esté físicamente a tú lado siempre pensaré en ti, y sabes que en cualquier momento que me necesites atravesaría la galaxia para verte, por eso, hoy quiero que goces este día, después de todo es tu fiesta. Y será el primer paso para… tu boda"

"Seiya dime que me—"

"Te amo" le sonrió antes de besarla "Te amo, Serena."

La rubia lloró, con él no eran necesarias las súplicas o aclaraciones, Seiya la conocía de pies a cabeza, con él jamás había necesitado pedirle un abrazo, un beso o una caricia, él siempre lo hacía. La conocía, la quería.

Y ella lo sentía.

--S&S—

Rei entró a casa de Serena con una gran bandeja de bocadillos, Lita la seguía igualmente cargando otra charola, después entrarían Amy y Mina cargando los pequeños postres individuales, detrás de ellas estaba Luna despidiéndose de Artemis. Todo debía ser perfecto y en ellas se reflejaba esa perfección. Iban muy bien arregladas, cada una con su propio estilo, además estaban tan felices por su amiga que sus ánimos era lo que más lucía en ellas. Habían invitado a las amigas de la universidad, a sus familiares, a Molly, a Luna, a Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y evidentemente ellas.

Serena se llevaría una sorpresa al ver a Michiru y a Haruka tocando en dueto para ella así como los regalos y juegos que le habían organizado. La comida, la música, el ambiente… todo sería perfecto

Ikuko las recibió a todas con gusto ayudándoles a servir los bocadillos y la botaba, acomodaron toda la sala y el comedor, despidieron a Sammy y a Kenji, comenzaron los adornos y por último recibieron a todos los invitados. Serena llegaría en cualquier momento.

--S&S--

Eran las 5:40 de la tarde, Serena llevaba diez minutos de retraso, aún no terminaba de maquillarse y es que las lágrimas siempre eran traidoras y eso sólo complicaba el proceso, pero Seiya la animaba diciéndole que se veía hermosa, había cancelado su trabajo pendiente y dedicado todo el día para su bombón. Ahora era tiempo de esperar a que Darien pasara por ella y la dejara en casa de sus papás. Sólo faltaban diez minutos.

"Te ves hermosa" sonrió y se acercó a su oído "¿Aún puedo raptarte?"

"Sí!" dijo besándolo "Vámonos ya"

Este sería su último juego.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Lo dejo a tu imaginación"

"Eso es bueno por que estoy inspirado" dijo besando su cuello "Y sabes lo que pasa cuando estoy así" siguió a lo largo de sus hombros

"¿Entonces qué esperamos?" dijo ella correspondiendo a sus besos

"¿Realmente estás lista?" dijo apretándola a su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda con fervor, ambos comenzaban a perder la cordura cuando el sonido de un coche estacionándose los palideció

"Oh no! Ya llegó"

Seiya la soltó y besó su frente

"Buena suerte, amor"

Serena se arregló su blusa, se puso los zapatos de tacón y se dio el último retoque de labial antes de salir

"¿Olvido algo?"

"Dos cosas" le extendió su perfume

"Bien¿qué más?" dijo ella aplicándose una buena dosis de fragancia, después de todo la esencia de Seiya estaba impregnada a ella después de su abrazo.

"Despedirte de mí" sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Serena la tomó por la cintura tan delicadamente como si temiera que fuera a romperse y besó suavemente sus labios, provocándole un estremecimiento a la chica de pies a cabeza ¡Desde cuando Seiya besaba de esa forma! El instante terminó y sin tiempo para más lágrimas o meditaciones, bajó a recibir a Darien.

"Tardaste demasiado. Son 6:05"

"Había olvidado algo muy importante"

"¿Ponerte perfume?" dijo irónicamente el chico

"Nunca sabrás qué tan importante es ponerte perfume" rió pensando en la situación en la que estaría si descubrieran el aroma de Seiya "Pero no era eso, me despedí de alguien muy especial"

Darien frenó bruscamente el coche en el alto, el comentario de Serena lo distrajo "¿D-de quién?"

"De mi osito" dijo riendo imaginándose a Seiya vestido de oso.

"¿Osito?"

"Sí, cuando duerma contigo ya no podré dormir con él"

"No te preocupes, Serena, no me importaría que durmieras con tu osito de peluche"

"Créeme que sí" dijo Serena irónicamente mientras su acompañante no entendía en lo más mínimo a lo que se refería. "Por cierto, me quedaré todo el fin de semana con mamá"

"Entonces nos vemos el lunes¿ya no tienes que ir a la universidad?"

"No, sólo queda la graduación"

"Me siento muy orgulloso de ti" dijo estacionando el coche "Nos vemos entonces el Lunes, que te diviertas" Darien se acercó para besar sus labios, pero Serena aprovechó que Rei abría la puerta para evitar ese beso

"Rei! Qué bien te ves!" Abrió la puerta del coche y se despidió con su mano de Darien "Hasta el Lunes"

Darien quedó pensativo por un instante pero después se despidió de las chicas y arrancó su auto.

"Serena, Serena¿tan nerviosa estás de la boda?" sonrió a sí mismo, sí seguramente era eso.

--S&S--

"…Sólo me queda por decirte que te deseo lo mejor, amiga" la chica le cedió el turno a Setsuna quien se levantó de su asiento y comenzó sus palabras

"Mi pequeña, princesa. Quiero que sepas que este es el principio de un nuevo camino, has terminado una etapa y es tiempo de que realices tu sueño, tu destino te espera. Siempre estaré a tu cuidado y servicio, cuenta conmigo y nosotras en general en todo lo que necesites"

Las chicas de la universidad se enternecieron con las palabras de la mujer, parecía ser su tía o algo por el estilo. En realidad, Setsuna se refería a su etapa como guerra y la realización de su destino al comenzar la conformación de Tokio de Cristal como princesa de la Luna.

Serena entendió el mensaje a la perfección y asintió dejando que sus lágrimas se reflejaran por un momento, pero eso era normal, todas creían que estaba conmovida.

"Te tenemos una sorpresa" decía Michiru entrando a la habitación con su violín en mano, mientras Haruka se dirigía al piano de la sala para comenzar su música.

Serena escuchó atenta a la melodía si algo había aprendido al lado de Seiya era que los detalles estaban escondidos en todos lados y que una canción no sólo decía palabras al compás de la música sino transmitía mensajes. Y así fue.

Haruka y Michiru le decían lo que venía por delante y la forma en que todas sus guerreras la apoyarían hasta el final.

"…_Jamás estará sola, princesa. Recuerda que tus guardianas y guerreras seremos leales a ti, no al reino, a ti. Serviremos al rey que elegiste y a tu descendencia, pero sólo porque son parte de ti" Serena escuchaba la voz suave de Michiru dentro de su mente_

"_Viviremos siempre para protegerte y ayudarte, como leales subordinadas, pero sobretodo como tus amigas" Era el turno de Haruka para expresarle sus sentimientos y lealtad._

La música termino y Serena se llenó de lágrimas, si era cierto lo que decían en su música ¿por qué no habían dejado que ella escogiera al Rey de acuerdo a sus sentimientos? Pero agradeció el gesto de cualquier forma con un abrazo cálido.

"Vamos, Serena!" decía Rei al ver la discreción con la que borraba sus lágrimas sin dejar rastro en el maquillaje "No seas tímida, si quieres llorar, llora"

"_Si supieras todas las veces que he llorado de esta forma frente a ustedes…"_ se decía a sí misma

"Ni siquiera porque es su despedida dejan de pelear, Rei" las reprendió sonriente Amy "Bien, chicas, vayamos a la mesa de regalos" dijo dirigiéndose a las invitadas.

--S&S--

"_¿Fighter?_"

"Princesa"

"_¿Todo está bien Fighter?_" preguntó preocupada su princesa.

"Todo está bien" decía mientras seguía comunicándose con ella, era un proceso tardado y desgastante, pero tenía que afrontar la verdad. "sólo quería decirle que regresaré a mi puesto en un par de semanas"

"_Entonces ocurrió_" dijo con una voz triste "_Fighter, no tienes que ser fuerte conmigo, entiendo tu dolor, en verdad lo hago_"

"Siempre supe que sería así" terminó diciendo con una voz cansada "Se me acaba el tiempo, princesa Kakyuu. Pronto regresaré, le avisaré cuando parta"

"_Te esperaré ansiosa, siempre serás bienvenida a casa"_

Fighter terminó su comunicación y su frente dejó de brillar, estaba cansada, siempre que se comunicaba con su princesa era lo mismo pero estaba conciente de las consecuencias.

"No, princesa, estoy en casa…y pronto me iré de ella"

--S&S--

Serena abrió el último regalo, se sentía contenta de ver la cantidad de cosas que le habían dado, había fingido muy bien toda la noche, había logrado engañar a todos o al menos eso creía. En la cocina, Michiru entraba sonriente con una bandeja de platos, pero al notar la presencia de Setsuna, Hotaru y Haruka, borró su sonrisa y una mirada preocupada se reflejó en ella.

"¿También lo han notado?"

"Claro" dijo secamente Haruka

"La princesa tiene tristeza en su corazón, pareciera que se casa contra su voluntad" dijo tranquilamente Setsuna

"Desde que se comprometieron, su corazón está lleno de dudas y sombras" como siempre Hotaru hablaba de forma muy rebuscada.

"¿Tienen alguna idea? Lo único que mi espejo refleja es la tristeza de Serena"

"Mi espada no reacciona, no hay peligro aparente"

"El futuro es el mismo desde las puertas del tiempo, todo parece normal"

"Ese es nuestro error" decía la más joven de las Sailors "Nos dejamos guiar por lo que ya está establecido, sólo vemos por el espejo que refleja la estabilidad, la espada que nos indica el peligro y las puertas del tiempo que nos muestran hechos predeterminados. Pero no nos preocupamos por ver las alternativas. Todas las circunstancias que hemos sobrepasado hasta ahora son hechos que vinculan enemigos, pero jamás hemos podido definir por medio de estos instrumentos los sentimientos y las circunstancias por las que pasamos nosotras y la princesa"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hay ligeros detalles que no habíamos tomado en cuenta pero que ahora tienen sentido" ante la mirada perplejas de sus compañeras, Hotaru Tomoe volvió a hablar "¿No significa nada la estancia de Seiya Kou en la Tierra?"

"No digas tonterías" decía Haruka "Él está haciendo su propia vida, en cualquier momento se irá"

"Pero curiosamente todo el tiempo en que ha vivido aquí, Serena ha estado estable"

"Eso no tiene sentido, él aún sigue aquí y ella está triste"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" dijo algo irritada la chica "Darien le acaba de pedir matrimonio"

Hasta ese momento sus otras tres compañeras comenzaron a hilar cabos… sería posible que…

--S&S--

El domingo por la mañana Serena despertó sintiéndose exhausta, la noche había sido divertida y muy larga, aunque a decir verdad demasiado larga, y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas hablar con Seiya por la noche pero su madre permaneció a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida. Quería decirle todo a Ikuko, por primera vez sintió deseos de confesarle todo, lo que pasaba con su identidad secreta como agente del amor y la justicia, quería explicarle el origen de sus poderes, de su compromiso con Darien… pero sobretodo quería decirle que estaba enamorada de Seiya y que no podía vivir a su lado debido a todo lo anterior, pero hasta ese momento entendió que era demasiado tarde para hablar de ello, si hubiera comenzado desde el principio otra cosa hubiera sido, pero en ese momento, todo resultaría en vano, trataría de decirle que los nervios le habían fundido la cabeza o algo así, por lo que calló y comenzó a llorar en silencio, nadie la oiría y al verla con los ojos hinchados se excusaría con el desvelo.

"¿Hija?" dijo su mamá al tocar en su habitación "¿Ya estás despierta, Serena?"

La rubia secó sus lágrimas y con el susto, el nudo de la garganta se le disolvió y se levantó para abrir la puerta

"Sí, mamá¿qué sucede?"

"Sólo quería hablar contigo un poco, con la noticia de que te casarás no hemos podido hablar mucho, terminaste tu semestre lo antes posible, y con eso estabas tan apurada que no podíamos vernos… Por eso quiero hablar contigo de madre a hija"

Serena tragó saliva, eso era justo lo que había estado pensando momentos antes¿era señal de que su mamá merecía saberlo todo?

"Ahora que lo dices, mamá… Te tengo que decir un par de cosas"

--S&S--

"¿Por qué traes es cara, Haruka?" preguntó preocupada Michiru

"No pude esperar más para verificarlo, la gatita está en casa de sus padres, nos aseguramos de dejarla ahí ayer por la noche"

"Así es"

"Hoy fui a su departamento" dijo ella con los puños cerrados "Serena no vive sola"

--S&S--

"Se-serena…"

Frente a Ikuko, su hija lloraba incontrolablemente, tenía tanto tiempo que no lloraba en brazos de alguien que no fuera Seiya…

"Mamá, lo amo! No sé qué voy a hacer!"

"Hija, tu corazón es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, si no amas a Darien no te cases con él"

"Tengo que hacerlo"

"No Serena, nadie se casa por la fuerza"

"No lo entiendes mamá, tengo que hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

Serena se mordió los labios y volvió a llorar, era su turno de callarse. Ikuko lo notó y sólo se limitó a acariciarle el cabello mientras permitía que llorara en su regazo

"Invítalo a tu graduación"

"¿QUÉ?" se espantó Serena

"Recuerda que le pedí a Darien que antes de la boda te diera tiempo de titularte. Él parecía no querer esperar, tal vez es parte de tu obligación por casarte. Por eso es que te creo. Darien aceptó de mala gana, después de hablar con Kenji y conmigo y acordamos una fecha. Por eso, tu boda será después de tu graduación. Eso nos da tiempo, además quiero conocerlo"

Serena asintió mientras lloraba "Todos lo conocen, saben que es mi amigo, no tendré problema en invitarlo, pero sospecharán"

"Entonces invita a todos tus amigos"

Serena agradeció el gesto de su mamá y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la asfixia, sentía una enorme felicidad. Ikuko lo notó, por primera vez en toda su estancia, Serena le sonreía sinceramente. Podía notar en sus ojos una cosa: estaba enamorada. Y daría su vida porque fuera feliz con él y no con alguien que la obligaba a casarse con él.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada gracias por toda su paciencia, espero que esta historia les esté gustando, está algo trágica pero paciencia paciencia... Sé que la despedida de soltera no fue gran cosa pero en sí sólo quería reflejar el ánimo de Serena dentro de la fiesta por lo que no odía poner una gran fiesta o al menos no animada. También no podía dejar la ocasión en la que Haruka y las outers se enterarán de la existencia de Seiya. Así como tampoco podía dejar pasar el rechazo de Serena hacia Darien. Igual tenía que especificar que Seiya sigue siendo Fighter y que regresará a su planeta con su princesa. **

**Pero sobretodo, no pude evitar la tentación de usar la ironía en Serena entre Seiya y un osito de peluche (ni imaginarme a Seiya vestido de oso de peluche) pero en fin... esperaré ansiosa sus reviews. En verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, paciencia y les agradeceré que me siguan comentando lo que piensan sobre este fic. **

**Resuri-chan**

**P.D. Con respecto a mi fic de un nuevo resplandor, actualizaré pronto, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para terminar de ultimar detalles. **


	4. Graduación

Este fanfiction fue realizado con el único propósito de escribir lo que pienso acerca de la serie además de agregar una alternativa a la historia de Sailor Moon.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi

Advertencia: Es un fic **Seiya & Serena**. Todo aquél que quiera a Darien o no le caiga bien Seiya por favor no lo lea, gracias.

* * *

**Un encuentro más.**

**Capítulo IV.  
Graduación.**

* * *

El chico caminaba ansioso por el pasillo, esa última semana había sido todo un infierno y ahora no podía dejar de contar los segundos para poderla volver a ver. Además había sentido una inmensa alegría al recibir la invitación para la graduación de su bombón, pero algo le decía que tal vez no fuera una buena idea que se apareciera, después de todo era un momento para Serena y las personas más allegadas a ella. 

Él sabía que Serena lo había elegido pero también sabía bajo qué circunstancias lo había hecho y lo importante ahí era simplemente seguir lo establecido, no lo decidido por voluntado propia.

"¡Kou!"

"Tenoh…" dijo el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras la aludida se le acercaba

"Vaya! Cuando la gatita me dijo que invitaría a todos, no creía que realmente fuera a todos" sonrió "Aunque después de todo tú hubieras estado en la lista de invitados de cualquier forma"

Seiya se paralizó, las miradas cómplices de Haruka y Michiru lo hacían estremecerse¿por qué le había hablado en ese tono?

"Permítame, joven Kou" decía delicadamente Michiru al acercarse y acomodar el cuello de su camisa que según Seiya había dejado perfecta. Pero al hacerlo, Michiru, susurró "Hoy luces maravilloso, serán una pareja increíble"

La palidez del chico aumentó pero de inmediato su semblante cambió al ver a lo lejos estacionarse un coche del cual estaba seguro saldría Serena.

Y así fue, tan femenina como siempre pero sumamente hermosa, llevaba un vestido un poco entallado de color negro con un delicado escote que resaltaba sus ojos. Su cabello caía suavemente sobre su espalda descubierta, los detalles en su pelo la hacían ver encantadora. Llevaba una bolsa de mano del color de su vestido, mientras que unos finos zapatos de tacón eran el toque perfecto para su atuendo.

Detrás de ella venía su familia y las cuatro chicas que jamás la habían dejado sola.

Seiya no podía sonreir, estaba absorto ante la bella chica que tenía en frente. Por supuesto que ya la había visto con el cabello suelto, con vestidos y con un maquillaje perfecto, pero después de tanto tiempo de no verla, era simplemente la mejor recompensa para su espera.

"Hola, chicas, Seiya"

Seiya no terminaba de reaccionar cuando instintivamente la había abrazado, dejando a más de un par de ojos bien abiertos. Serena se estremeció al contacto, olía tan bien… además ese día se veía excelente… eso o definitivamente lo había extrañado demasiado.

"Te ves simplemente, bella" decía dándole una de sus acostumbradas rosas rojas

"Gracias" le dio un beso en la mejilla, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando su madre le dio un ligero roce con su codo "Cierto! Seiya, quiero presentarte a mi mamá"

"Ikuko Tsukino" decía contenta al hacer una ligera reverencia. Sonrió tristemente, Serena se veía tan feliz con ese chico…

--S&S--

La ceremonia fue muy corta, lo irónico era la impaciencia que mostraba Serena por que ésta terminara, tal vez era porque ya quería levantarse de la mesa y tener un rato a solas con Seiya. Por suerte, Darien había tenido una guardia ese día así que por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por él. Sus amigas estaban allí, estaba contenta de poder estar con ellas en su día, aunque la verdad era que la única razón por la que su sonrisa era amplia era por el chico que cenaba junto a ella.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, bombón"

"Gracias, Seiya" decía ruborizada, después de todo su mamá no sabía la forma en la que llamaba

Pero Ikuko tan sólo sonreía.

"La cena estuvo deliciosa" decía Kenji tomando un poco de vino "Supongo que no tardará mucho en comenzar el baile" decía mientras mentalmente se preparaba para disfrutar de toda la noche, no quería defraudar a su hija y quería ser un papá excelente.

"Es una lástima que no viniera tu novio, hija. Pero es una verdadera fortuna que esté aquí el joven Seiya" la sonrisa inocente de su mamá hizo que nadie sospechara del plan que tenía en mente, haría todo por darle un poco de ilusión a su pequeña.

Serena sonrió apenada, tenía ganas de lanzarle algo a su mamá para que se callara. Tal vez no había entendido el mensaje, trataba de pensar algo para evitar que ese comentario fuera malinterpretado por las chicas pero justo en ese momento comenzó la música, era una pieza suave.

Seiya extendió su mano y sin decir más la tomó. Ambos chicos se retiraron de la mesa y avanzaron lentamente a la pista, Serena estaba feliz.

"Te extrañé, te extrañé muchísimo" dijo mientras depositaba su mano en la esbelta cintura.

"Yo también, Seiya" la suave caricia que le propiciaba hacía que la chica se sintiera en las nubes "Te ves muy bien"

"¿Eso quiere decir que en otras ocasiones no me veo así de bien?" decía seductoramente mientras la atraía más hacia él

"No, en pijama te ves más lindo" decía pícaramente mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo.

Desde sus asientos, las chicas miraban sorprendidas a su amiga

"¿O soy yo o son la mejor pareja de la pista?" decía desconcertada Mina

--S&S--

Darien escribía su diagnóstico por cuarta vez mientras un par de enfermeras lo veían extrañas

"¿Se encuentra bien, doctor Chiba?"

"Sí, sí" decía sin entender lo que acaban de decir "_Soy un estúpido"_pensaba "debí haber anticipado más esto…"

"¿Anticipar qué?

Alzó la vista y notó que se encontraba ahí su superior

"Lo siento señor, no es nada"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, doctor Chiba?"

"En verdad no es nada" sonrió forzadamente "Discúlpeme, tengo que ir a entregar esto" tomó los papeles y salió.

¿En verdad no había ido porque no había podido¿O por que no había luchado lo necesario por su prometida?

--S&S--

Los diálogos fueron contados entre ellos dos, más bien se deleitaban con la presencia del otro. ¿en qué momento Serena había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya? Ni idea, tampoco Seiya sabía cuando había comenzado a acariciar el rubio cabello de la chica.

"Serena! Nos presentas a tu novio?" preguntó una de sus compañeras sacándolos a los dos de su mundo

"¡Cómo que novio!" decía una chica "Es su prometido" sonrió al ver a Seiya "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Darien"

Seiya no sabía que hacer, era obvio que no era él, pero desmentir a la chica sería tal vez demasiado peligroso… Serena comenzó a incomodarse.

"Lo siento, pero él no es Darien" dijo Rei indignada "¿o es que acaso no saben quien es Seiya Kou? No saben de música"

--S&S--

Conforme el tiempo había pasado, la música dejó de ser lenta y ahora Serena se encontraba rodeada de todos sus conocidos bailando. Seiya se encontraba frente a ella, recordando viejos tiempos.

Rió.

"Y pensar que la primera vez que bailamos pensabas que era un pervertido" decía Seiya sin que nadie más lo escuchara

"Tal vez eso no haya cambiado mucho" decía la rubia mientras bailaba

No muy lejos de ahí, Haruka y Michiru bailaban amenamente

"¿Ya me vas a decir qué piensas hacer?"

"No"

"Está bien" dijo la chica dejando de bailar "Iré por agua" decía en un tono muy seco

Haruka se acercó a ella y la tomó por el codo "Sabes que no soy capaz de interrumpirla. No ahora" dijo señalando a Serena

"Se ve tan feliz" dijo mordiéndose los labios "¿De verdad no podemos intervenir?"

"Sólo debemos apoyarla, mientras ella crea que hace lo correcto, no podemos intervenir"

"Pero Haruka…"

"¿Querías ir por agua, no?" dijo extendiéndole el vaso y dicho esto regresó a la pista ella sola.

"Qué pretendes... Haruka…"

--S&S--

"Oigan chicas" decía Mina

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Amy

"¿No creen que Serena y Seiya hacen bonita pareja?"

"Tal vez" dijo Rei "Pero sabemos que Darien es su prometido y fue por que ella misma lo quiso así"

Mina alzaba una ceja

"Rei tiene razón, aunque ella y Seiya siempre se han llevado muy bien, me alegra que haya venido" dijo Lita

De pronto la rubia alzó un dedo al aire y con una sonrisa triunfadora gritó

"¿Acaso no lo ven? Ellos son amantes y se están despidiendo antes de que ella se case!"

Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos y dejaron que densas gotas de sudor brotaran en sus cabezas

"Estás loca Mina" decían al mismo tiempo

Sin embargo Seiya y Serena lo habían escuchado, tan sólo se sonrieron nerviosamente y siguieron bailando

--S&S--

Era tarde y Kenji estaba prácticamente dormido en su silla, Ikuko comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, sabía que cerraría el lugar pronto. Miró a su hija y sonrió, quería darle un poco de privacidad y decidió salir junto con un adormilado Kenji.

Amy lo notó rápidamente y a pesar de no entenderlo por completo dijo "¿Chicas por qué no salimos un rato? Hace mucho calor aquí y la recepción del lugar es bella"

Todas asintieron y lentamente se alejaron de la pareja que aún sin música seguía de pie en la pista… Mentira, de alguna manera si había música, Seiya le cantaba a Serena.

"Gracias por venir, Seiya"

"No me hubiera perdido este momento por nada"

La joven miró hacia todas partes "Parece que todos se han ido"

"¿No es eso bueno?" decía sonriente

"Claro que lo es"

"¿Ah sí¿Y por qué?" decía ingenuamente Seiya

Como respuesta ella lo besó, al principio, tan sólo rozaron sus labios pero pronto ella rodeo su cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, la profundidad del contacto aumentaba a cada instante y ambos podían sentir como se entregaban el uno al otro, al menos en ese momento se sintieron libres de cualquier presión.

Seiya la hacía temblar al tocar su espalda por debajo de sus cabellos, como respuesta ella sólo aferraba más sus caricias a su rostro. Hubieran dado la vida en poder seguir compartiendo ese beso un momento más…

--S&S--

Habían pasado casi 10 minutos y Haruka no notaba que su princesa saliera, se impacientó y cruzó los brazos

"Creo que es tarde" dijo al aire

"Lo sé, pero Serena no sale, iré por ella" dijo Michiru tomando su bolso

"No" rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca "no importa si no nos despedimos, la veremos mañana" y dicho esto la tomó del brazo y comenzó a despedirse de las chicas

"¿Me puedo ir contigo Haruka?" decía Lita "Creo que es algo tarde para regresar sola a casa"

"Por supuesto" respondió Michiru, pues Haruka parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos

--S&S--

Por fin Serena pudo controlarse y separarse de Seiya con una sonrisa mientras él le robaba un último beso.

"Eso estuvo muy bien" decía el chico aún embelesado por el contacto anterior

"Lo sé, tan bien que ya no hay nadie" dijo Serena cambiando su expresión de alegría a temor ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Vamos a buscarlos"

Al salir encontraron que no había absolutamente nadie en la recepción, ni siquiera en la entrada

"Creo que mamá me abandonó"

"Eh.. ¿usted es la señorita Tsukino?" decía un hombre algo acabado, seguramente encargado del salón

"Sí, soy yo"

"Su madre me pidió que le dijera que tenía que ir a dejar a sus amigas a casa, que mañana la iría a visitar temprano"

Serena iluminó su sonrisa "gracias!" y tomando de la mano a Seiya se dirigieron hacia su coche.

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?" comenzó el chico

"Eso quiere decir que volveré a verte en pijama"

* * *

**Hola!!**

**¿Qué les digo? Este capítulo no estaba contemplado, pero no me pude resistir a escribir un momento así entre Seiya y Serena!! Tómenlo como un ligero bonus a la historia.**

**Por cierto, pueden imaginarse a Seiya en la pijama que ustedes quieran, aunque en lo personal he pensado gracias a cierta personita en la posibilidad de una decorada de solecitos o alguna cosa muy graciosa... aunque no tanto como el disfraz de oso... **

**En fin... gracias a todos por todo su apoyo, sus reviews, y el tiempo que se toman en general para leer.**

**Pronto vendrá el final. **

**Resuri-chan**


	5. Tu boda con él

Disclaimer de siempre: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, además de eso, no tengo nada más que decir, todo está en el capítulo

* * *

**Un encuentro más.**

**Capítulo V.  
Tu boda con él.

* * *

Flash Back**

"_Será mejor que duermas un poco" decía acurrucándose en su pecho "¿Seiya?" vagamente, él mustió un sonido en forma de respuesta "¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Mañana en la noche no dormirás conmigo" miraba por la ventana perdiendo su vista en el cielo estrellado "Le he pedido a todas esos luceros que me dejen estar contigo… pero parece ser que los deseos imposibles no pueden ser cumplidos ni por las estrellas"_

_Serena abrió los ojos asustada, Seiya se comportaba muy extraño "Sabes que siempre tendrás mi corazón"_

_No contestó, tan sólo la apartó delicadamente para después acurrucarse contra la pared "Será mejor que durmamos un poco"_

"_Seiya!"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Seiya mírame!"_

_Sin inmutarse, cerró los ojos, ya había sufrido suficiente_

Fin del Flash Back

Seiya mantenía sus ojos despiertos, sabía que Serena no dormía tampoco pero tocarla, hablarle o tan sólo mirarla lo haría volverse loco. Tan sólo fingió seguir dormido, faltaban un par de horas para su separación, al menos quería sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo unos momentos más…

--S&S--

Serena se levantó muy temprano tenía un aspecto pálido, pero sin darse tiempo para recordar la noche anterior, se metió en la regadera dejando que el agua cayera sobre sus hombros. Entendía a Seiya pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, tal vez él tenía razón y era tiempo de afrontar el presente.

Sin hacer ruido, se alistó y salió de su casa, dejando al chico en su habitación, sabía que tenía que llegar temprano o de otro modo podían ir a buscarla, y al menos hasta el último momento quería proteger y esconder a su amor prohibido.

Llegó a casa de su mamá quien la recibió amenamente y una vez todo listo, se recostó en su cama, para cuando llegaran las chicas, todas debían pensar que había pasado ahí la noche.

--S&S--

Kakyuu caminaba de un lado a otro, Healer y Maker no podían darse el lujo de externarle a su princesa que se sentían exactamente igual, ellas debían de ser fuertes para ella.

"No tardará en llegar" se apresuró a decir Healer al ver el semblante preocupado de su gobernante

"Lo sé, Healer y eso es lo que me preocupa"

"No debería, princesa" interrumpió Maker "Fighter es fuerte, ella—"

"Perdónenme por ser egoísta con ustedes dos, mis fieles estrellas, pero en verdad no quiero que Fighter regrese…"

"Princesa…!"

"Si su felicidad depende de eso, preferiría mil veces que no regresara, desde que se fue acepté extrañarla, así que ahora sólo me queda confiar en los sentimientos de la princesa de la Luna…"

--S&S--

Seiya se daba de vueltas en su propia cama maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, no podía tolerar que ese día había llegado y que su bombón ya no estaría junto a él en el momento que más la necesitaba. Por primera vez quería ser totalmente egoísta y buscar su propia felicidad, por única vez deseaba con todo su ser el poder ser él quien estuviera en el altar junto a Serena.

"Pero tenía que hacerlo, Serena… tenía que dejarte ir…" apretó su puño contra el colchón sintiéndose miserable, pero cuando iba a volver a golpear su cama, se detuvo "Y pensar que fue aquí donde encontré tanta felicidad…" con sus dedos acarició el edredón que por años fue su escondite favorito por las noches "bombón… no te vayas…" Pero era tonto decir eso, ella en esos momentos debería estar detallando su atuendo… "ni siquiera puedo verte con tu vestido…"

Recordó las múltiples veces que le pidió que lo dejara ir, pero al final de cuentas, la noche anterior había terminado por pedirle que no fuera o de otro modo podría cometer una tontería.

Cerró los ojos, sabía lo que debía hacer…

"Poder de lucha estelar… transformación!!!!!!!"

--S&S--

Serena se miraba en el espejo, preguntándose qué pasaría, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que la vida le traería a partir de ese día, desde que despertó, todo comenzó a cambiar a pasos agigantados, y lo peor del caso es que estaba destinada a no tener opción de negarse a su futuro.

Suspiró, ya no había lágrimas, se había mentalizado para no mostrar debilidad, no mostrar su sufrimiento. No quería dañar a más personas, ya había dañado demasiado a Seiya…

Se mordió el labio al pensar en él, seguramente ya se había ido a casa, seguramente mandaría sus saludos a Kakyuu y a sus hermanas Starlights. Sí, seguramente ahora mismo lo estaría perdiendo concientemente para siempre.

Pero nuevamente la única culpa la tenía su destino.

Observó que varias chicas a su alrededor terminaban de acomodar detalles, notó que sus mejores amigas habían reservado sus mejores vestidos para ese día, que incluso habían hecho ciertos sacrificios para ello, y sonrió, después de todo, muchos habían hecho mucho porque ese día fuese perfecto, ella no tenía el derecho de arruinarlo.

--S&S--

"Michiru!!" dijo Rei abrazándola "En verdad luces maravillosa!"

Y era muy cierto, la chica lucía simplemente hermosa, pero a decir verdad, parecía algo consternada e incluso… ¿irritada?

"Gracias, querida" de pronto comenzó a masticar sus palabras "Yo sí me tardé bastante tiempo arreglándome"

A la pelinegra le salió una gota en la cabeza al notar que Haruka iba vestida casual, un poco arreglada, pero simplemente normal, lucía bien, pero rompía con todo el esquema formal de los otros invitados.

Haruka sonrió burlonamente y saludó a Rei y después de que la guardiana del fuego fue a recibir a Setsuna, le susurró al oído a su acompañante "Tal vez sea porque reservo la ocasión para después"

Y siguió su camino dejando a Michiru boquiabierta…

--S&S--

"Vaya, hija. Luces hermosa"

"Gracias, mamá"

Ambas miraban al suelo, no querían mirarse nuevamente, no querían reconocer en la otra la tristeza que silenciosamente se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Perdóname… pero necesito saber si tú…"

"Realmente estaré bien, mamá"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" sonrió tomándole las manos "Sabes que te amo"

Serena se aferró al regazo de su madre y apretando sus ojos pensó "Es tiempo de pensar en la felicidad de los demás"

En ese momento, iba entrando Amy

"Chicas!! Ya es hora!" Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago y el color se le fue de la cabeza pero sonrió lo más natural posible "Serena!"

"Estoy bien"

"Debes estarlo" respondió su amiga mientras llegaba a su lado "Serena, vino alguien que no tiene invitación" la rubia la miró sin entender "Vino Seiya"

--S&S--

Darien estaba totalmente listo cuando sintió la mano de Kenji sobre su hombro

"¿podemos tener una pequeña plática?"

"Seguro"

"Bien, seré breve. Amo a mi hija y le deseo toda la felicidad, si te ha elegido a ti es porque tú la haces feliz" Darien sonrió "Pero no está de más pedirte que siempre la respetes y le brindes toda la felicidad que nadie más es capaz de brindarle, por algo tú serás su esposo de hoy en adelante"

"Por supuesto que así será" Terminó con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos de esperanza.

--S&S--

Ikuko notó el pánico en la mirada de su hija "Serena!"

"Mamá… es tiempo de ir"

"¿Serena, qué hacemos?" preguntó Amy

"Todo seguirá como debe de seguir"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó confundida "¿Le doy una invitación a Seiya?"

En ese momento la rubia entendió la preocupación de su amiga y se tranquilizó

"Claro" y mirando a su mamá dijo "Él siempre será bienvenido"

Dicho esto, vio como Amy salía mientras ella y las chicas terminaron de recoger sus cosas, era hora de ir a la ceremonia…

El trayecto fue tranquilo, Serena se trataba de mentalizar, de tranquilizarse, trataba de no pensar en ese hermoso chico que estaría viéndola mientras aceptaba casarse con Darien.

Entonces bajó del lujoso coche, su boda comenzaría en un momento.

--S&S--

Haruka apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia Seiya

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ni yo lo sé" dijo con el peso de la culpabilidad en sus palabras

"Lo que sí sabes es lo que traerá por consecuencia"

Seiya temió "No sé de qué hablas"

"Si crees que cuando Serena te mire no recordará los días, las tardes y las noches que pasaban juntos…eres un imbécil"

Seiya no pudo decir más, bajó la mirada "Ella no quería que supieran"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Yo no importo… tal vez nunca lo he hecho"

Ahora la sorprendida era ella y apoyó su palma en su hombro "Un hombre que le dio felicidad a mi princesa, siempre será importante" y sonrió "Siéntate junto a nosotras"

Seiya asintió en silencio sintiendo una gran ironía, por fin era aceptado por sus guardianas justo cuando perdía a la princesa. Fue entonces que Seiya la miró. Serena vestía una hermosa pieza con un tocado en el cabello que la hacía ver muy elegante y delicada, sus zapatillas finamente adornaban sus pies mientras que unas bellas flores se perdían entre sus cabellos dorados.

"Se ve hermosa" escuchó decir de Michiru

"Ella siempre es hermosa" terminó por decir mientras no podía describir la felicidad y la desdicha que lo agobiaban.

--S&S--

Serena paró en seco, miró a todos los presentes, lo quería ver, necesitaba buscarlo, y lo encontró. Junto a Haruka y Michiru, ahí estaba él, tan atractivo y galante como siempre, tan despreocupado, tan hermoso,…

"_Seiya… pero qué dices Serena! Camina!_" pero su pie no respondió, parecía estar congelado. Su vista se clavó en Seiya, después miró a Darien, quien a pesar de lucir perfectamente bien, no terminaba de ser perfecto para ella. Miró a su familia, a sus amigos, miró a sus guardianas.

"_¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo!!"_ recordó esos zafiros clavados en ella implorando su aceptación…cuando por fin daba un primer paso

"…_es tan sólo que me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón"_ Sintió perfectamente el estremecimiento mientras daba el segundo paso

Darien la veía feliz mientras avanzaba, seguramente estaba nerviosa, porque sus pasos parecían temblar, así como su mirada parecía estar cristalizándose, se conmovió, deseó poder ir a ayudarla, pero permaneció en su mismo lugar.

Serena seguía mirando en ambas direcciones, reconociendo viejas caras conocidas, pudo ver a sus amigos, animándola como siempre… pero nadie como…

"_Bombón!!"_

Tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas volvían a amenazarla con salir, sonrió fingiendo estar feliz, como odiaba haber fingido…

Serena volvió a clavar su mirada en Seiya, lo miró con reproche. Ambos sabían que él no debía estar ahí, desde su posición notó cómo Haruka apretaba los puños, cómo la gente la miraba sin entender lo que sucedía y como Darien comenzaba a impacientarse.

Sólo por eso dio otro paso más, pero sin dejar de ver a Seiya

"_Darien… ¿me amas?"_

"_¿Por qué tan repentino?"_

"_Dime, me amas?"_

"_Veamos… se siente bien estar contigo"_

Serena frunció el ceño, estaba decidida, no daría marcha atrás, miró con un dejo de desprecio a quienes siempre habrían sido sus leales amigas y guardianas. Sintió ganas de gritarles lo ciegas que habían estado, pero se contuvo y miró al frente, miró a Darien mientras seguía caminando, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que él la mirara suplicante, que él le dijera lo mucho que la amaba o lo mucho que la necesitaba para el futuro, pero nada de eso fue dicho, él estaba en el altar ajeno a todo el martirio que ella pasaba…

Entonces recordó el dolor que sintió al pensar que Darien no estaría más con ella, cuando tiempo atrás la dejó. Sintió un vacío en el alma. Si esa ruptura le había dolido en ese entonces, en la situación actual, Darien sí la extrañaría y bastante, lo lastimaría y no quería hacer eso. A pesar de todo quería que todo estuviera bien, a pesar de todo lo había querido mucho y sentía una gran melancolía hacia su hija…

Cerró los ojos y caminó hasta llegar a la mitad del camino, era su último instante de decisión, miró hacia el frente y luego miró a su derecha, en donde estaba el cantante…

Sonrió

Seiya tenía la mirada quebrada pero aún así con esa sonrisa, recobró un poco de brillo en sus ojos. Se odió por haber hecho sufrir a la persona que más quería en la vida.

"_Serena nadie se casa por compromiso!"_

"_No, mamá. Sólo una Reina resignada a vivir sin esperanzas"_ se dijo a sí misma ante las palabras de su madre pero entonces recordó sus propias palabras en su batalla con Galaxia "_…las Sailors Starlights me lo dijeron, mientras no me resigne ellas siempre estarán a mi lado, si en determinado caso ellas me abandonan es porque me he dado por vencida, por eso no me resignaré… jamás lo haré_"

¿Por qué tenía que dudar hasta el último momento?!

"_Se fuerte, Serena… siempre has logrado vencer el miedo, siempre por el futuro, por tus guardianas, por tu amor, sé fuerte una vez más y afronta esta situación__. No tienes derecho a dudar…"_

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, había tomado una decisión.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al lado de Darien. Él sólo sonrió.

Sin mayores preámbulos, Serena besó su mejilla y con voz suave y decidida dijo: "Gracias por ser tan maravilloso, Darien…"

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Ok, tal vez me maten, sino por la tardanza, por cómo termina el capítulo...**

**Mmm creo que la única aclaración es que el diálogo con Darien que recuerda Serena está apegado a la versión original. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, nos veremos en el capítulo final!**

**Resuri-chan**


	6. Un encuentro más

Hola a todos, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, espero que esta historia haya llenado sus espectativas, he aquí el último capítulo.

* * *

**Un encuentro más**

**Capítulo IV.  
**

* * *

Por todos los cielos… estaba sufriendo, en verdad estaba sufriendo, no quería verla allí diciéndole a Darien todo lo que él moría por escuchar, claro que su amor era correspondido… vaya que lo había entendido en todo ese tiempo! Pero ahora, viéndola junto a su futuro esposo sintió deseos de ser vulnerable y egoísta, no quería verla en brazos de otro, no quería que nadie más la tocara de la misma manera en que él la había acariciado tantas ocasiones, no quería ni siquiera tener que salir de ese lugar con el alma hecha trizas para regresar a su hogar totalmente perdido, no quería…

Sintió que su corazón se estrujó al ver que besaba su mejilla, si Serena Tsukino no iba a ser para él¿entonces por qué demonios ese maldito destino había permitido que él, Seiya Kou, se hubiera enamorado tan locamente de ella? Sintió deseos de llorar, de ser débil por primera vez frente a todos, rogaba a todas las fuerzas del universo que ella no se fuera de su lado, pero entonces algo en su mente pareció caerle como un rayo.

_Ella nunca fue para ti. Cuando llegaste a su vida, ella ya tenía dueño…_

Apretó los puños, apretó los ojos, no quiso verla más, Haruka sólo colocó un brazo sobre su hombro.

"Pensé que nunca te dabas por vencido…"

Silencio, Seiya no dijo nada. Apretaba su puños como si con ello pudiera aminorar su dolor. Si tan sólo no la amara…

Dejé que mis pies me guiaran, lo único que deseaba era ir tras ella, no importándome si con ello hiciera la peor de las estupideces y me mandaran al exilio. Caminé un poco más y pude ver como Serena le sonrió a Chiba.

Había besado su mejilla y le había agradecido en una sola frase por todo el tiempo que le había dedicado, su cariño, sus atenciones, sus momentos juntos. De pronto las lágrimas amenazaban por surcar su rostro. Pero se contuvo. Sabía como debía sentirse, conociéndola ella creía que tenía que ser fuerte, al menos sólo por un momento. Fue entonces que su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"…pero… no te merezco"

Me paré en seco, pudiendo escuchar los crecientes murmullos, mientras Darien no comprendía a qué se refería mi bombón. Pero ella parecía segura de sí misma. Chiba sonrió y acercó su mano extendida hacia su mejilla, pero ella evitó el contacto dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Serena?" Escuché la voz áspera de ese tipo a quien odiaba en esos momentos… si tan sólo no la hubiera tratado tan… mal!!! Si no la hubiera hecho llorar… Pero nuevamente mi bombón me regresó a la realidad con sus palabras.

"En verdad lamento tener que lastimarte, si hubiera un modo más fácil lo hubiera tomado, Darien. Pero no lo hay… y quiero llegar a mi felicidad…"

No conozco a Chiba, pero pude notar en su rostro que sentía un gran asombro y una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su cara, clavó su mirada hacia el suelo, parecía estar pensando muchas cosas de una forma muy rápida, sentí náuseas. Ese tipo ahora también me daba pena. Esto jamás se lo comentaría a i bombón, pero si algo era seguro era que deseaba poder darle un buen golpe en la cara por todo lo que NOS había hecho pasar.

Esta vez, él rompió mis pensamientos.

"No."

"¿Perdón?" Serena no entendió, vi su semblante. Estaba confundida.

"No. Tú… tú no puedes irte… Yo te amo"

"_Que tú la amas!!! JA!"_ pensé_ "Lo único a lo que te aferras es a la idea de una vida pasada para reconstruirla en el futuro!"_

"Darien no hagas esto más difícil, es algo que he decidido"

Ambos hablaban tan bajo que por poco y no comprendía, inconcientemente comencé a caminar más hacia ellos, no sabía si alguien me veía, y más aún, si ellos notaron mi presencia, tan sólo di un paso más. Esta vez quedé estático.

"No, Serena. No puedes hacerlo. Dime que hice. Lo arreglaré" Se acercó hasta tomarla por la cintura y clavar su rostro en su hombro, aferrándose a ella

Pero ella no se inmutó, aún con ese contacto siguió firme en su decisión. Tal vez ese tipo pensó que con ellos lograría retenerla y el alivio se reflejó en sus ojos. Obviamente yo sí entendía a Serena.

"No puedes borrar el pasado, no puedes borrar mi sufrimiento, mi espera, mi tristeza, mi desilusión… no Darien, no puedes. No puedes amar algo sin cuidar de él, no puedes simplemente asegurar algo sólo porque es lo correcto. Y yo no soy un destino, ni soy una reina, ni siquiera una princesa, soy una chica. Y no quiero sufrir el destino que otros impusieron para mí"

Orgullo es lo que me llenaba en ese momento, por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero Darien comenzó la ira

"Si te vas en este instante significa que jamás te importé"

Apreté mis puños, ese cobarde se estaba escudando en un pretexto vano y estúpido. Deseaba nuevamente estamparle mi puño en su cara, pero no fue necesario, Serena lo hizo y no precisamente con su mano, sino con su voz.

"Si estoy aquí en este instante significa que luché por que me importaras, pero tú lo desperdiciaste. No sólo ahora. Cuando te fuiste¿te interesé?" Con estas palabras tomó sus manos y las retiró de su espalda, con delicadeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino de regreso.

Lo que instantes antes no había sido claro para los presentes, ahora lo era. Serena no fue a casarse, fue a despedirse. Todo mi ser entró en un estado de shock, mi bombón no se casaba… sentí nuevamente esa esperanza que sentía al estar junto a ella.

"Serena!!"

Vi cómo cerró sus ojos celestes y su cabello dorado se mecía sutilmente mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Evidentemente todos comenzaron a decir cosas, yo comencé a caminar hacia ella, traté de seguirla, ella ni siquiera me había visto, tan sólo pasó de largo. En mi camino, me pareció escchar a Haruka Tenor decir algo parecido a "Te lo dije, hoy no iba a ser necesario vestirme de gala"

Entonces perdí mi concentración y vi cómo Michiru rechinó los dientes mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago con su codo, obviamente muy discreta como siempre. Pero la verdad era que reconocí en el rostro de Michiru algo de felicidad. En realidad esperaba que ellas la comprendieran. Eso me dejó con una idea.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

La idea de cavilar mientras caminaba se hizo constante ese día porque no reaccioné hasta que Haruka salió, ella fue la primera en salir, inmediatamente todos fueron detrás de ella, sólo dos personas quedamos dentro de ese lugar: Darien y yo. Decidí esperar, quería asegurarme de proteger a mi bombón de cualquier reacción por parte de ese tipo y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, por primera vez desafiante.

"Creo que ahora sé cómo te sientes" dijo él asombrándose por mi mirada, un instante después apagó su mirada, parecía consternado, pero si buscaba en mí algo de lástima, jamás le daría el gusto.

"No, tú nunca lo sabrás" Dije antes de salir para buscar a mi bombón. Serena había tomado una decisión, había decidido luchar por su amor, por sus ideales, por su felicidad, yo debía hacer lo mismo. Salí del sitio buscándola pero sólo vio rostros no conocidos. Desesperado, respiré profundamente y grité "Bombón!!"

Serena casi dio un salto al escuchar mi voz, giró sobre sus talones y encontró mi mirada. Sin darle importancia a los presentes me acerqué a ella y sonriéndole la abracé.

"Vamos a casa"

…

….

…..

……

--S&S--

…..

….

…

**Un mes después**

Era un día lluvioso pero no por eso triste, por el contrario parecía muy prometedor. Serena y yo estábamos en nuestro departamento, todo lucía perfecto. Los aperitivos, los muebles y ella. Bueno, para mí ella siempre sería perfecta.

"Vaya! Debes estar cansado!" dijo ella mirando la sala "Todo está bastante limpio y… bello!"

"Gracias" dije mirándola un poco arrogante "Creo que merezco algo a cambio, no crees, bombón?"

Me deleité con su sonrisa y luego con sus labios sobre los míos "Tal vez con eso estemos a mano" luego deslizó su mano por mi pecho y sentí un escalofrío… por qué tenía que ser tan encantadora!

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es sólo que a partir de ahora… tal vez las cosas cambien demasiado" Inmediatamente me tensé, sabía que esto pasaría y realmente no quería que sucediera, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros lo más suave pero firme posible y la miré fijamente a los ojos, ella un poco desconcertada me miró expectante.

"No es común en ti darte por vencida, sabes que debes confiar en lo que quieres"

Lo que en un inicio había parecido una mirada de miedo se volvió una mirada con esperanzas y volvió a besarme, esta vez, sentí un toque de deseo en sus labios. Sonreí, de alguna forma siempre lo lograba, ahora yo la besaba como un loco.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que ella me separaba con suavidad "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Ese motor que seguramente es de Haruka?" Ella asintió "Puede esperar un momento" sonreí y la besé. Pero tuve que desistir a la idea después de escuchar el timbre.

Desilusionado fui a recibirlas a la puerta, Haruka y Michiru me sonrieron al entrar.

"Veo que ahora nos tienes confianza" ante las palabras de la castaña reí

"No tenía caso que saliera Serena a dar explicaciones, tú sabías que vivíamos aquí"

Ella sonrió arrogante y se adentró al lugar, Michiru entonces habló

"Fíjate bien, hoy es un día especial para Haruka, cree que realmente es importante!"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardó arreglándose?" bromée

"Lo suficiente" rió. Ambos continuamos nuestro camino.

--S&S--

Minutos después las otras chicas habían llegado, su reacción al verme fue diferente ellas no sabían de mi vida dentro de la vida de mi bombón. No quise dar explicaciones adelantadas, a su tiempo, ella se las daría.

Por fin estábamos todos sentados en la sala, aunque yo era el único de pie a lado de Serena debido a la falta de sillas. Pronto bombón se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno chicas, gracias por venir" mecía sus manos nerviosamente "Creo que esta reunión es importante, porque tengo un par de cosas que decirles, pero antes de que quieran asesinarme, quiero decirles que ustedes han sido mis mejores amigas y que les agradezco con toda mi alma el que me hayan protegido hasta ahora, sé que ha sido algo bastante pesado para todas, pero confío en que ustedes sabrán apreciarlo"

Algunas tenían sus ojos cristalinos, pero Haruka tenía una mirada perdida, parecía que ella estaba entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar Serena.

"¿Qué decisión tomaste?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Chicas, ustedes tal vez se preguntarán por qué no me casé y eso es simple, tengo mis motivos, son dos muy fuertes, el primero es que no lo amo, en realidad amo a Seiya y como podrán haberse dado cuenta, llevamos años viviendo juntos"

Tomó mi mano en busca de apoyo y obviamente entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella dándole lo que esperaba. Las presentes hicieron comentarios, Setsuna, seguramente ya lo sabía, nunca había dicho nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Hotaru no había ido, según Haruka estaba enojada con Serena, decepcionada, pero Michiru aseguraba que el tiempo debía ayudarla a olvidar a Rini.

"¿Qué otro motivo tuviste?" preguntó Haruka rasgando todo el tenso ambiente y dolido que las guerreras interiores habían causado, en especial Mars.

"Bien, creo que esto nadie lo sabe, aunque tal vez tú sí, Setsuna" la aludida pareció no inmutarse, su rostro no mostraba sentimientos, tal vez estuviera indignada con lo que bombón diría, pero nunca entendería a esa misteriosa mujer. "Bien" tomó aire "No construiré un reino en la Luna"

Haruka casi escupe su bebida al escuchar eso, pero se contuvo.

"ESTÁS LOCA!!"

"Serena perdiste la razón!!" esa fue Rei.

"Eso es terriblemente egoísta" dijo Lita

"Y sin sentido" agregó Amy

"¿Por qué?" se limitó Mina

"Serena…!" susurró sorprendida Michiru

"Déjenla hablar" sugirió Setsuna en el momento más indicado, ahora sus labios denotaban una minúscula, diminuta sonrisa.

Serena agradeció con una sonrisa, yo, regresé a mi posición porque entre tanto movimiento había adoptado una postura de defensa sobre mi niña. Nunca sabría de lo que serían capaces esas chicas!

"Bueno, primero que nada, recuerden que aún son muy joven, no pretendo casarme, tengo mis cosas por delante, quiero vivir de una forma en la que nadie me diga qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, además, no sé si esté preparada para ser una reina. Sé que soy y siempre seré una guerrera, no he renunciado a ello. Pero no pretendo construir un reino. Al hacerlo sería condenarnos a vivir más batallas de las necesarias… Sería imponernos, en lugar de limitarnos a proteger lo que queremos"

"Pero Serena, con ese reino evitaríamos que personas sean lastimadas"

"Lastimadas por enemigos que nosotros mismos creemos, Rei" dijo calmadamente "Yo sé que me enorgullece este planeta, así como la Luna, pero no quiero ensalzarlo demasiado para que alguien desee poseerlo!" sentí que su mano se tensaba "Todos nuestros enemigos del pasado y del futuro han deseado ese Reino Lunar. Si no hacemos ese reino y vivimos aquí, protegiendo la Tierra, entonces nos evitaríamos todas esas batallas"

"Pero…" comenzaba a decir Lita

"No he terminado de hablar" dijo sutilmente "Con esto no estoy refutando mi posición como guerrera ni como princesa, en cualquier momento estaré dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien sea, simplemente quiero vivir una vida tranquila mientras pueda"

"Bien" habló Setsuna, y esta vez nadie interrumpió a nadie "Si ese es tu deseo así se hará, sin embargo déjame advertirte que no con ello estarás más a salvo de ellos." Su mirada era severa "Jamás olvides quien eres, yo jamás olvidaré que fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo mi princesa… además… debes tomar en cuenta que rechazaste casarte con Darien, quien es gobernante de la Tierra"

"Eso lo sé" dijo tristemente recordando lo sucedido

"Pero eso no importa, porque estoy de acuerdo con ella" dijo la voz varonil de Chiba, quien se encontraba en la entrada del departamento.

"Darien!" gritaron algunas al mismo tiempo

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Serena asintió

"¿A qué debemos tu visita?" inquirió Haruka

"Serena misma me invitó" se defendió para después mirarla "Tan sólo vine a cerciorarme de lo que ya venía venir. Quería hacerles saber que a pesar de todo…" nublo un poco su mirada "sé cuál es mi lugar y jamás seré su enemigo, apoyo totalmente a Serena"

--S&S--

Era noche y todos se habían retirado, bombón terminaba de secar los platos ahora limpios. Yo terminaba de acomodar las sillas en su lugar y me disponía a rodearla por la cintura… pero…

"Espera, en un momento terminaré" dijo sin siquiera mirarme

Sonreí, me conocía bien. Salí de la cocina y entré a la habitación, un minuto después ella estaba allí, me acerqué y besé su cuello mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda.

"Estás cansada"

"No lo suficiente" me miró pícaramente mientras acariciaba mi pecho. "aún no terminamos de celebrar"

"¿Ah sí?" Mi sonrisa delató mi creciente interés.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama, quitándose detenidamente los aretes y dispuesta a deshacer su peinado, pero yo fui más rápido y comencé a soltar su cabello, era sedoso y lindo, acaricié su espalda y la abracé mientras ambos quedábamos acostados sobre la colcha, su cabeza sobre mi pecho y mi brazo bajo su cuello.

"Gracias" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos "Jamás hubiera logrado esto sin ti"

Sonreí, me sentía feliz, ilusionado, enamorado, completo.

"No, tu estrella siempre ha brillado, sólo que hasta ahora lo notaste" besé su frente "Y estoy feliz de estar a tu lado cada noche cuando brillas más"

Mis palabras no pudieron ser más sinceras, sabía que ambos habíamos traicionado de cierta forma a nuestros reinos, pero habíamos sido leales a nuestros sentimientos, Kakyuu y las chicas entendieron eso y ahora gracias a todos podíamos ser felices.

En un instante perfecto, besé sus labios, y tras eso, las palabras fueron sofocadas. Los sentimientos no necesitaban ser más claros ya. Ahora nada podría separarnos… desde ese momento estaríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara, viniera quien viniera, nuestros sentimientos eran puros, y esta noche… sólo sería un encuentro más.

..::FIN::..

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Bueno, esto ya se acabó, gracias por su tiempo, por su apoyo y por todos sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado. El tema de la infidelidad es algo delicado, pero aún así creo que en esta pareja fue algo más romántico y sutil, a final de cuentas, Serena se queda con Seiya y decide olvidar su destino.**

**Gracias, Orki-chan por ser mi brazo derecho en esto, me alegra que fuera de tus historias favoritas, aqui tienes el final!! **

**Mis agradecimientos a la generala, Draigar, Marisa Makou, serenabombon, serenalucy, Kary,Lila, square10, Brenda, Jenny Anderson, Sandys, Kou giovanna, mina202, Erill, MaryDeep, mtjf15, Haruko Sakuragi, Naomi T, Kira, Karo-chan, kykyp, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Nancy, bittersweet, ChidoriSagara, Lady, araceli, We love Roy, GuinivereJen, MusgaUsagiKou.**

**Nos estaremos viendo pronto!**

**Resuri-chan**


End file.
